Numerología
by Scripturiens
Summary: El mundo está construído sobre el poder de los números, y Takeru lo sabe muy bien. [Escrito para el reto de Hikari Blossom en el foro "Proyecto 1-8"]
1. Matemáticas Experimentales

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, aunque me gusta escribir como si lo hiciera.

* * *

La **numerología** es una práctica adivinatoria que utiliza los números; es un conjunto de creencias o tradiciones que pretende establecer una relación mística entre los números, los seres vivos y las fuerzas físicas o espirituales.

Para HikariBlossom, espero que te guste.

* * *

.

Well it's your birthday, let's act like it is and go _crazy_.

 _"21"_ , Hunter Hayes

.

El día que cumplió veintiuno fue, coincidentemente, el día que mintió por primera vez junto a aquella ventana. El bar estaba más lleno que de costumbre considerando que era un jueves por la noche; la música, el distintivo olor dulzón de las bebidas alcohólicas, bocadillos y la risa de los patronos, se juntaban para crear una atmosfera relajada, divertida y agradable. Y fue así entre risas y tragos que Takaishi Takeru alcanzaba, al menos oficialmente, la madurez.

El lugar era, a insistencia de sus amigos, de estilo occidental. La música estaba fuerte, las mesas eran altas, las bebidas baratas y lo más importante: todos estaban pasándolo absolutamente _genial_. Takeru había llegado con Hikari, Daisuke y varios amigos de la universidad; con el tiempo se habían unido varios amigos de su equipo de baloncesto y el resto de su grupo de amistades, ubicándose con jovialidad en las mesas que habían unido con motivo de la celebración.

La puerta se abrió una vez más y esta vez, era definitivamente quienes esperaban. Reconoció a su hermano primero, pasando una mano por su dorado cabello al entrar al bar, su perfil resaltando bajo la luz tenue del lugar. A su lado estaba una pequeña castaña de cabello largo y, a la derecha de esta (y aparentemente siendo amonestado por la misma), el infame hermano mayor de Hikari, Yagami Taichi. Los tres se acercaron hacia ellos, Mimi empujando la bolsa que traía a las manos de Taichi mientras se quitaba su abrigo y lo dejaba en manos de Yamato, quién parecía estar tan acostumbrado a la acción que sus manos se extendieron a tomarlo sin siquiera preguntar.

Mimi se adelantó al mismo tiempo que Takeru se puso de pie y, sin aviso, se abalanzó contra él para abrazarlo fuertemente.

—Happy birthday! —cantó, colgando de su cuello—. Ya eres todo un adulto, _Take-chan_.

—¡Mimi! —Takeru soltó, riendo a pesar del rubor que le llenaba las mejillas. Ella lo soltó, presionando un beso ruidoso en su mejilla y riendo abiertamente al verlo sonrojarse, apenas haciendo espacio para que Yamato y Taichi se acercaran y lo felicitaran con un abrazo más corto pero no menos lleno de cariño.

—¿Sabes lo que significa esto? —su hermano preguntó, sonriendo abiertamente.

—¿Que dejaré de robar tu identidad para salir? —Takeru ofreció inocentemente. La sonrisa se borró del rostro de Yamato, reemplazada brevemente por confusión y luego, por incredulidad. Pero antes de contestar, Taichi pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

—Eso espero, ahora puedes ir a prisión por hacerlo.

La sonrisa de Takeru flaqueó y eso fue suficiente para que Yamato y Taichi rieran, revolviéndole los cabellos y pasando a saludar al resto de los invitados. Mimi, quien había sido distraída por saludar a las chicas, apareció de repente, arrebatando la bolsa de las manos de Taichi y presionándola a Takeru, quien la tomó sorprendido y, vale decirse, un poco alarmado.

—Es tu regalo —le dijo con simpleza—. Pero no lo abras aquí, que seguro Taichi te lo quita —le guiñó un ojo y saludó a sus amigos con una mano, alejándose alegando algo acerca de lo grosero que era ir hacia la barra y no preguntar qué quería beber. Takeru rio, poniendo la bolsa con cuidado en una esquina de la mesa y retomando su lugar entre sus amigos.

—¿Me perdí de algo? —preguntó al verlos tan cerca, discutiendo algo que claramente se detuvo con su llegada.

—¿Tú? —uno de ellos, el moreno, dijo—. Claro que no.

—Oye, Takeru… ¿quién es la guapa?

—Dime que no es la novia de tu hermano.

—¿Guapa? —dijo, volteando hacia donde dirigían su mirada. Yamato estaba en la barra, con una cerveza en su mano mientras charlaba con Sora, que reía abiertamente ante algo que, claramente, él no comprendía. Atrás suyo y sentada en el alto taburete estaba Mimi riendo, apoyándose en su hombro para ver a Sora—. ¿Estamos hablando de…?

—De quien está sobre él, Takeru. Sabemos quién es Takenouchi-san.

—¿Eh, _Mimi_? —Takeru dijo, dando un trago a su cerveza—. Es una vieja amiga, nada más.

—¿Eso es todo? —otro preguntó—. Vaya, qué _buenas_ amigas tienes.

Hubo risas, y el rubio, divertido volteó a ver a sus amigos. Todos eran jóvenes de su edad, todos muy distintos pero con ciertas características en común que los unían en aquel grupo. Sabía que Mimi era una chica atractiva y popular; no por nada había sido votada como reina de la secundaria por cuatro años consecutivos (uno antes incluso, de salir de la escuela media), pero siempre le parecía divertido cuando podía _ver_ el efecto de su presencia en la población masculina de un lugar. Negando con su cabeza mientras sus amigos seguían debatiendo el atractivo físico de su amiga, Takeru se empinó su botella y la terminó, pidiendo una nueva ronda y haciendo una vuelta por toda la mesa.

Hubo muchas rondas más de lo aconsejable, algo que normalmente alarmaría a Sora o Jyou, pero que dejaron pasar en el espíritu del debut del más chico del grupo a la _sociedad_ , como Yamato decía. Se ganó un puño al brazo por ello. Yamato rio más.

Sentado entre Hikari y Hana, una amiga de la universidad, Takeru giró su mirada hasta encontrarse, accidentalmente, con Mimi, quien se encontraba jugando dardos. Su amiga usaba un vestido por la rodilla y unas botas pequeñas; reía abiertamente al tirar su dardo lejos del blanco, protestando luego, cuando Yamato tiró el suyo muy cerca del centro. A su lado Koushiro y Miyako reían mientras tomaban su turno, aunque la risa se tornó realmente incontrolable al ver que el dardo de Miyako se clavaba directamente en el cabello de Taichi. Riendo todos (menos Taichi, quien la acusaba de intento de asesinato, claramente alterado), Takeru se encontró a sí mismo riendo también, limpiando lágrimas de las esquinas de sus ojos.

Mimi, quién apenas podía controlarse de la risa, retomó su lugar en aquellos altos taburetes, ahora en una pequeña mesa redonda y alta donde tenían sus tragos mientras jugaban. Sus ojos azules la siguieron, recorriéndola, sin querer, desde la punta de los zapatos hasta la punta de su cabeza, ladeando su rostro para verla mejor.

 _Tu amiga es muy atractiva, Takaishi._

Por supuesto que lo sabía pero … ¿desde cuándo se había vuelto él inmune a ello? Observó como Yamato se acercaba a ella y, sin cuidado, tomaba su bebida de sus manos y la llevaba a sus labios. Como con tranquilidad le ofrecía la cereza al fondo de su whiskey entre sus dientes y como Mimi arqueaba una ceja ante el reto. Negó con su cabeza. Yamato siempre perdía en esa clase de cosas. Mimi lo tomó de la camisa y lo haló hacia ella de una vez. Supuso que el shock fue lo suficiente para espantar a su hermano, quien claramente se estaba atorando con la dichosa cereza mientras Mimi, entrando en pánico, le daba palmadas en la espalda.

Todos reían ante la escena al darse cuenta que no había peligro real, pero Taichi estaba casi en el suelo al ver a Yamato ponerse del color de un tomate cuando Mimi igual se puso de puntillas y le dio el más breve beso en los labios. Luego, al verlo viéndola, le sacó la lengua a él. Takeru sonrió.

—¿ _Seguro_ que no son novios?

—Seguro —contestó Hikari esta vez, riendo detrás de su trago—. Mimi sólo disfruta _seriamente_ de torturar a Yamato-kun.

—No me quejaría de que me torturara a mi —Takuya intervino, terminando su cerveza. Hikari rodó sus ojos y Hana, quien desaprobaba de esa clase de comentarios, lo codeó en las costillas.

— _Pervertido._

—¡Pero si no he dicho nada, Han!

—Lo _pensaste_.

—Ya, ahora eres _psíquica_ …

—No hay que serlo para saber qué piensas…

Takeru, rápidamente aburriéndose de la conversación, dedicó su atención de nuevo hacia su otro grupo de amigos y, sin querer, a Mimi. A su izquierda y con un brazo casualmente sobre su silla, otro amigo suyo lo miraba divertido.

—Parece que has tenido una idea muy mala —le dijo casualmente—. ¿Debo preguntar?

Takeru terminó otra cerveza, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No —dijo—, sólo … miraba.

—Si nunca preguntas, la respuesta siempre será no.

—¿Eres algo enigmático, lo sabías?

Minamoto Kouji se encogió de hombros, pero sonrió.

—Me lo han dicho.

Afuera, las luces de Roppongi brillaban alegres y la atmosfera de fiesta se respiraba en todo el distrito. Takeru pasó su mirada apenas, viendo su reflejo en la ventana y pasándose una mano por su cabello.

—¿No te lo habías planteado antes? —Kouji preguntó, viéndolo a través de su reflejo. Takeru bajo su mano lentamente, aparentemente satisfecho con el resultado.

—No —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros unos segundos demasiado tarde—. Sólo nunca se me ocurrió.

Quizás si no hubiese sido su cumpleaños, no hubiese hecho nada. Tal vez si sus amigos no hubiesen pasado las últimas dos horas desfragmentando diferentes puntos atractivos de ella, no habría reparado en ellos. Y quizás, si no hubiese tenido una dosis saludable de coraje líquido, Takeru nunca se habría planteado aquel plan. Pero todas esas cosas _sí_ sucedieron y estaba ahí, en un estado de ebriedad agradable, con todos sus mejores amigos y la verdad es que Mimi se veía mejor que nunca, incluso ahora que la fiesta se iba apagando.

Se acercó a ella cuando iba a pedir el que aseguró era el último trago de la noche (el quinto de ellos, según Taichi), y la encontró en la barra.

—¡Take-chan! —Mimi exclamó, aplaudiendo—. ¿Un último trago?

El rio.

—¿Cuántos últimos llevas ya?

—Todos saben que cualquiera después del tercero es el último, Take-chan —Mimi dijo riendo—. Y que a una dama, no debes contarle los tragos.

—En corto, no sabes —el joven agregó, pidiendo un vaso con agua.

—En _corto_ , no debes de preocuparte por ello.

Sus ojos brillaban como dos pepitas de oro y Takeru tomó un poco de aire, apoyándose casualmente en la barra de caoba pulida con su vaso en la mano. Mimi, esperando su trago, se apoyó en ella también, viéndolo divertida desde su lado de la esquina. Fue un momento de impulso, y se movió lo suficiente para que quedaran de frente; él con su mano en la barra, y ella apoyada en sus codos, de espalda al mostrador.

—Sal conmigo —lo soltó de una vez, sin esperar.

—¡Claro! He estado tratando de convencer a Yamato de ir a este lugar tan _encant..._

—No con mi _hermano_ , Mimi. Sólo ... conmigo — corrigió, carraspeando un poco. Mimi lo miró divertida, arqueando una ceja.

—¿Me estás pidiendo una cita?

Takeru pareció considerarlo por un segundo, encogiéndose de hombros y dándole una sonrisa a medias muy parecida a la de Yamato. A veces pagaba estar emparentado con alguien así.

—Supongo que sí.

Mimi rio pero al verlo con sus cejas en alto y su sonrisa muy seria, achicó los ojos, mirándolo de lado. Por primera vez consideró que el chico no estaba bromeando y eso, por alguna razón, se le hizo más absurdo.

—¿Es en serio?

—¿Por qué no?

—Oh, no lo sé, Take-chan, ¿no piensas que sería raro?

—Suficiente con el _chan_ —Takeru dijo, algo fastidiado—. Tú misma lo dijiste; ya soy todo un adulto.

—Pero yo hablaba de poder viajar sin permiso de tus padres, u ordenar una cerveza en cualquier lugar del mundo; ya sabes, cosas así —empujó su cabello tras su oreja—. No de salir _conmigo_.

Sobre su hombro podía ver a Kouji con un brazo alrededor de la silla de Hikari, viéndolo sobre su trago con una sonrisa conocedora. Takeru llamó al bartender y pidió dos shots de whiskey de canela, dándole uno a Mimi quien, lejos de protestar, rio abiertamente de nuevo.

— _One shot_ —dijo, mordiendo su labio inferior en una manera que no supo hasta entonces podría llegar a enloquecerlo.

—Es todo lo que pido.

Tomó el pequeño vaso entre sus dedos y lo alzó a la altura de sus ojos antes beberlo de una. Una oportunidad era todo lo que necesitaba para demostrarle a Mimi lo mucho que se equivocaba acerca de él, y vaya que lo iba a disfrutar.

Mimi relamió sus labios y le ofreció una gran sonrisa, agradeciendo cuando pusieron su trago en su mano. Se deslizó del taburete y tiró su cabello hacia atrás.

—Está bien, _Take-chan_ —le dijo—, considéralo un obsequio por tus veintiuno.

—Ya me diste un obsequio Mimi —Takeru contestó simplemente, viéndola encogerse de hombros.

—Ah, pero este es _sólo_ de mi parte. No todos los días se cumplen veintiuno.

La observó alejarse con un guiño, sorprendido de sí mismo y de su propio encanto. Si le preguntaban, eso había salido mucho mejor de lo que había esperado, y ahora, convencido una vez más de que era un chico verdaderamente encantador, Takeru sintió que era momento de despedir la noche. Se fue con una sonrisa en los labios, una pila de obsequios bajo sus brazos y una victoria secreta en el bolsillo.


	2. Teoría Numeral Probabilística

The world is built on the power of numbers.

Pythagoras

.

Por alguna razón, todo acerca de aquel día lo ponía nervioso. Había parecido tan sencillo por la noche, tan simple como acercarse a ella y decirle _'sal conmigo'_ , y simplemente esperar que dijera que sí. Pero con el pasar de los días se le hacia cada vez más absurdo aquello. ¿Qué había pensado al hacer tal cosa? Tal vez no era la idea más descabellada que había tenido en su vida (Takeru no tenía precisamente la trayectoria más sensible de la historia, aunque en general sus decisiones eran más o menos acertadas), pero la manera en la que ésta se había dado ponía todo eso en perspectiva.

Mimi llegó tarde, para variar. Takeru miraba su reloj desinteresado tras su segunda taza de té (decidió tener el café en espera para poder conversarlo bien con ella), pero ya estaba perdiendo las esperanzas cuando la vio entrar por la puerta de la pequeña librería-café donde la había citado. Traía pantalones largos color celeste y un sweater tejido blanco que parecía estar hecho de nubes.

—Lamento la tardanza — Mimi dijo, quitándose los lentes de sol antes de tomar la silla frente a él—. Se me acumularon las cosas en lo que iba saliendo.

—¿Segura que no te perdiste?

—Qué va —dijo—, Sora me pidió que le llevara almuerzo a Jyou porque ella saldría tarde hoy y él seguro no había comido. Para variar, ¿no? Y como ya era tarde para cocinar, tuve que ir a comprar algo pero las tiendas departamentales estaban llenísimas y tú _sabes_ cómo son esos dos... —negó con su cabeza, suspirando—. En fin, lo lamento. Tuve toda la intención de venir antes.

Takeru la escuchó atento, girando la taza vacía en sus manos. Mimi lo miró y, dándose cuenta finalmente de la hora, suspiró.

—¿Me esperaste mucho?

—No realmente — mintió, y se detuvo al observar la sonrisa de Mimi y alcanzar la cola de la expresión que hizo, rodando sus ojos color miel—. ¿Qué?

—Nada — Mimi dijo—. Sólo pensaba en algo.

—Vamos, que te mueres por decirlo.

—Tanto así como _morir_ … olvídalo — rio—. ¿Otro café?

—No he tomado el primero aún. ¿Qué se te ofrece?

Mimi de nuevo dudó por un momento, pero luego dio un pequeño suspiro y tomó un menú, inspeccionándolo detenidamente antes de ordenar. Takeru observó este y otros detalles mientras charlaban de su día, contándose pequeñeces como los viejos conocidos que eran. Notó que Mimi siempre alzaba su meñique al beber algo, y que enrollaba su lengua alrededor de la pajilla de sus bebidas. Los colores suaves la hacían ver más niña, más suave, más _Mimi_ y fue en medio de pensar esto que Mimi, riendo, le pasó una mano frente a la cara.

—¿Hola? — le dijo—. ¿Me estás escuchando?

—Lo lamento — Takeru contestó con un leve sonrojo—. Me distraje pensando.

— _Of course_ — Mimi dijo, riendo—. ¿Te aburro? Supongo que no ha sido lo que esperabas, lo lamento. No sé realmente qué más contarte.

Takeru sacudió su cabeza suavemente, tomando un bocado de su comida y pensando rápidamente en una excusa. Habían pasado un rato agradable pero había un deje de formalidad, una cierta rigidez en el aire que aún no sabía como disipar.

—¿Sabías que, estadísticamente hablando, las mujeres se enamoran después de catorce citas?

Eso fue suficiente para que la castaña dejara de reírse, viéndolo curiosa. Se hizo hacia atrás en su silla, ladeando su cabeza como lo hacía siempre que prestaba atención, y Takeru imitó el movimiento sin consciencia cierta.

—No inventes — Mimi bufó—. ¿De qué estadísticas hablas?

—Lo leí por ahí —contestó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Siempre podemos comprobarlo.

Valía la pena si reía de nuevo, y fue recompensado justo con una suave risa.

—Tu juego es muy distinto que el de tu hermano, por mucho que se parezcan —rió, y Takeru bebió de su té frío, haciendo una mueca.

—No quiero saberlo, eso es muy raro — le dijo—. En especial porque estás hablando de mi _hermano_ en nuestra cita.

Mimi se mordió la punta de la lengua y Takeru la observó, bajando su vaso y dejando que el hielo chocase con el vidrio. La chica ignoró el comentario, tomando otro pequeño bocado mientras lo miraba, curiosa.

—No creo que sean tantas citas — finalmente comentó—. Las personas son más intuitivas que eso, ¿sabes?

—Seguro son menos — dijo, queriendo, como ella, aligerar la conversación—, no imagino que tome más de un par en tu caso.

— _Calla_ , estás abusando de ese encanto, Takaishi.

—Soy un hombre de excesos Mimi, no lo puedo evitar.

Su risa volvió a llenar el ambiente y Takeru se relajó un poco en su asiento, pensando que a lo mejor sus nervios eran lo que lo había traicionado. Esto no era raro, era agradable, divertido incluso.

—¿Crees que sea así de sencillo? — Mimi preguntó tras un momento, removiendo su comida con sus palillos, alzando la mirada sólo tras un momento de silencio—. Es decir, ¿que puedas determinar algo tan importante con un par de citas?

Takeru se llevó la mano al rostro, pasándola por su cabello y luego alcanzando el vaso por falta de algo que hacer.

—Creo que los números rara vez se equivocan.

—Pero estamos hablando de _personas_ , no números — Mimi se quejó—. No puedes cuantificar asuntos del corazón.

—Tal vez no — Takeru replicó—, pero atracción, compatibilidad, cariño ... hay manera de medirlas, igual. Además, las relaciones sólo son experiencias compartidas, al final del día.

—Eres un cínico — Mimi dijo tras un momento—. Creerías que tu vena de escritor te haría más sensible.

—Sensible sí, pero no por eso un empedernido — alzó una ceja, fingiendo indignación—. Me lastimas con tus estereotipos, Mimi.

Mimi imitó su expresión.

—Vivirás, seguro.

—Quedará en tu consciencia sino.

—Oh, _basta_ — dijo, haciendo un movimiento con su mano—. Eres insufrible.

—Querrás decir _encantador_.

—Creo que sé lo que quiero decir — Mimi dijo, empujando su silla hacia atrás—, pero quizás será hasta la próxima.

—¿Eso significa que habrá una segunda cita? — Takeru preguntó, no pudiendo evitar una sonrisa. Ella lo miró por un momento antes de levantarse y su mirada de breve confusión se suavizó con una sonrisa simpática que casi lo hace vomitar.

—Fue muy divertido — dijo, aclarando su garganta—, pero no sé si haya sido exactamente lo que considero una _cita_.

—No le has dado la oportunidad de serlo — Takeru tomó una decisión rápida y se acercó, apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa. Su mano alcanzó la suya, sólo por unos segundos y luego la retiró. Mimi cerró su mano suavemente y le sonrió, sorprendida por el gesto. Mordió su labio y lo soltó, asintiendo.

—Está bien — le dijo—. Si lo tomas una a la vez, prometo hacer lo mismo.

Takeru abrió la boca pero en eso el celular de Mimi sonó y ella lo buscó en bolso, alzando los ojos con una disculpa.

—Debo irme ya — dijo, levantándose al mismo tiempo que él y dándole un fugaz abrazo—. ¡Llámame!

La miró irse y él soltó un suspiro largo al tiempo que la mesera se acercó a retirar su mesa.

—¿Qué tal ha ido? — preguntó con la familiaridad de alguien que tiene clientes regulares. Takeru volteó a verla apenas Mimi desapareció de su vista y terminó su té, poniendo el vaso en el azafate, junto con un par de billetes.

—¿Creerás que no lo sé?

—No puede ser tan malo.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Pues, ambos se han ido sonriendo — la afirmación fue sellada con un guiño y Takeru humedeció sus labios, sacudiendo sus manos y alzándose para ir hacia los estantes, dándole vueltas a sus palabras, la sonrisa de Mimi, la suavidad de sus manos. Había comenzado como un juego pero, mientras pasaba sus dedos por las espinas dorsales de incontables libros, se dio cuenta que aunque no tenía nada que perder, de repente había mucho que ganar.

* * *

 **Notas:** Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, querida HB, es que la vida me ha alcanzado. Planeaba que fuera algo muy humorístico pero creo que al final he pensado una trama un poco más tranquila, sin ser en extremo seria. ¡Tú juzgarás!

Gracias por leer.


End file.
